AntiFreeze!
by mkh2
Summary: oneshot based on a dream I had Goku and Veggie go shopping.


AntiFreeze

~

a DBZ fic (sorta Goku/Veggie buddy)

by

mkh2

~

This is a weird dream I had last night, I'm a shop owner and Goku and Vegeta come into the store to browse. Thought you might like it while you're wait for more of "Thunk!" and "Vegeta ½."

~

Also, no, I don't own DragonballZ. I asked Bulma if she would buy it for me and she said no.

~

            So, there I was, wiping the counter, wipe wipe wipe… wipe wipe wipe… when in come two strong looking guys, and I just blinked. What are bodybuilders doing in my weird little store? There's some car accessories, candy, paint, girly toys, video games, lots of G.I. Joes… however, I don't think I have any weight-training stuff. 

The taller one looked around and gave a goofy grin. "Hi!"

"Hey, need any help?" I gave an equally goofy grin.

"Kakarrotto, she smiles just like you – too weird."

"Aw, Vegeta, I like her smile."

"You would."

The tall guy, uh, Kakarrotto?, grinned at me, "No thank you little girl, we're just browsing right now."

"I'm not a little girl." I'm almost 20!

He looks blankly at me before his face broke out in a huge smile. "Of course not! You're a big girl now, aren't you?"

I grumbled under my breath. "What an… airhead."

Vegeta, the shorter one, was near me and heard. "I concur."

I sighed and leaned on the overly-bright spot on the counter. "Bleh." I grabbed a *Tootsie Roll and started singing. "'Cause ev-er-y-thing I think I see becomes a Tootsie Roll to me!"

The two guys ambled around the store blinking their eyes, talking about and arguing over every little thing.

"Ooh! I want the Talking Chihuahua doll."

"No."

"But 'Geta…"

"No!"

"Then how about the bobbing-head bulldoggy?"

"No! Absolutely not! I'd rather get the bobbing sumos!"

"They have bobbing sumos?"

"Yes. See?" The shorter man taps one of the sumos and *bob bob bob* "Heheheh."

"Ick… Their dumb. How 'bout we get some candy."

"Sweetmeats?"

"No. Gumdrops?"

"No. Peanut brittle?"

"Gross!"

"Peanut brittle is not gross Kakarrotto!"

"'Tis too!"

The big one glared and, in putting his fists on his hips to pout, bumped a shelf.

*Thump!*

I blinked my eyes and leaned over to look, the two mean looking as well.

"Oh, it's just a bottle of my special brand Super Deluxe Antifreeze." I hopped over the counter and put it back up.

The two men blinked at each other for a moment before running over and tapping me on the shoulder.

"What did you say about Frieza?" the short one asked.

"What's that little big man?" I asked him.

"I am not a little big man! I am the saiyajin no ouji and you will refer to me as such!" he yelled.

I sighed and rubbed my ear. "All right 'Say-a-noogie.'"

The little guy turned red before the bigger one leaned over and said, "Maybe you should just refer to him as Vegeta. That is his name."

I blinked. "Why didn't you say so in the first place, Kakarrotto?"

"What?" he stared at me. 

"Isn't that what Vegeta called you?"

"Yeah, but he's the only one – call me Goku."

"Yeah, 'kay. I'm Mikki."

"Oh, now that we are done being all nice and chummy, can you tell us what you said about the Frieza?"

"Hm? Oh, car troubles, huh?" I grabbed the bottle that had fallen earlier. "Yeah, if you wanta avoid freezah-burn, try antifreeze, the quickah freezah gettah-outah." I joked.

Vegeta blinked. "You are so weird. We're talking about _Frieza_"

"Wanna get rid of Frieza? Well, here, lemme demonstrate… first, get one Frieza [Frieza appears – 'wha?'] Take one bottle of antifreeze and [I put on of those spray heads on it] spray! [Can – phsht!  Frieza – 'Urgh!'] Gets Frieza out – fast!" I smile brightly as Frieze gets little black x's over his eyes and goes *poof!*

Vegeta and Goku blink, eyes wide in amazement.

"Hey, got any more of that stuff?" Vegeta asks.

"Sure, anything else you want?"

"Anything for owls?" asks Goku. Vegeta and I stare at him.

I smile brightly. "Yup – Def-Con Owl Traps** (kills owls dead… in the future) and Def-Con Owl Tarp** (keeps owls dry… for the future) … which do you want?" 

Vegeta falls flat on his face – "bleh!"

"How 'bout one of each?" 

"Sure, aisles 4 and 5."

~

As I ring them up I ask if they would like a bag. I don't think Vegeta heard me too well…

"No, I don't want one, and Kakkarrotto's already got an old shrieky one at home."

"Ve-geeee-ta!" Goku whines. He turns to me and chirps, "Paper please!"

"Sure! That'll be four-fifty please!"

Vegeta grumbles and tosses some bills at me. "Keep the change."

Goku grins and carries the stuff out the store. "One, two, skip-to-my-loo!"

I blink at the bills. "Five hundred! I didn't mean four hundred fifty dollars."

I grin brightly. "Now I can get that video I've been wanting."

~Owari~

Yeah… that's about it.

Vegeta: You're stupid. Not quite on Kakarrotto's level, but close.

Mkh2: Coming from you, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

Vegeta: hey! No, wait… hey!

*I don't own Tootsie Rolls. Not a one.

**Note, the Def-Con Owl stuff is adultswim material… just to let you know. 


End file.
